A 'Little' fever
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: It started with a fever. Small to say the least. But when Raven unknowingly tells Robin her deepest secret a new relationship starts to form. I am back with more Disney Songs! Ch. 11 They're going to Disneyland! Finale. RaexRob
1. A 'little' Fever

**Hello peoples! **

**First story posted on FF. Reviews would be nice. You know that thing where you write something about the story...yeah not too hard. **

**Disclaimer:Guess what! I do...not own the Teen Titans. Woop de doo**

**Enjoy!**

"Titans Go!"

On their leader's command Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven rushed into action. Each using their own unique power, they charged at the huge stone-man. Every movement was precise, rehearsed, and in unison with all the others. However, one titan was lagging behind.

"Titans move!" They scattered and Robin dived out of the way of the golem's fist. "C'mon Raven! Focus!" Robin yelled up to her. She was supposed to put up a wall to block Cinderblock's attack but her barrier came up a few seconds late. "I'm trying," Raven mumbled as she grabbed a barrel and threw it at Cinderblock. Unfortunately, it stopped halfway and almost fell on Cyborg's head.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Yo Rae! Watch it!" Cyborg called as the barrel stopped inches above his head. Raven muttered an apology and again hurled the container at Cinderblock. The golem grabbed it in midair and easily pulled it out of Raven's magic. With a grunt he chucked it back at her. Raven's reaction was slow and the barrel hit her in the shoulder. As she shakily got up from the snow Robin looked at her questioningly.

Raven's reflexes were a lot faster than that, he knew. And yet she didn't move or even put up a wall to stop it. And she was sweating? It was almost 10 below zero and she was sweating bullets.

Robin's train of thought was stopped when Cinderblock's fist finally made contact with his left temple. He tried to recover but his hands slipped on the sleet and he slammed onto the icy concrete. Dazed by the hit Robin tried to get up but fell when his shoes slipped on the frozen ground. With a laugh Cinderblock raised his foot to smash the helpless Robin.

From out of nowhere a black wall appeared in front of him. Raven stood between them a definite look of concentration on her face. The black barricade was slowly fading and Raven had to use all her energy to keep it up. Cinderblock, noticing the weakening shield between them, pummeled again and again it with his fist. Raven fell to her knees under the tremendous pressure. Finally, with a sickening crack the wall shattered and Raven fell unconscious on the floor.

"Raven!" Robin kneeled down beside her. Cinderblock raised his fist again to make one final blow when suddenly a barrage of starbolts pelted him in the back. Attention distracted, Cinderblock turned around and rushed at Starfire.

Robin picked up the unconscious Raven and looked back at his team. "Go man," Cyborg yelled back at him, "We can take care of this!" Robin turned to the T-car. No, Cyborg would probably kill him if he drove it, if he ever figured out how to drive it anyway. So he jumped on his motorcycle and put Raven behind him. After a few minutes of frustration, Robin noticed that he couldn't get Raven to stay on the back behind him.

Finally he came up with an ingenious idea. With his grappling hook he used the rope to tie Raven's hands around his waist. Making sure he had his helmet on and Raven was securely fastened, he turned on the engine and sped off towards the tower.

Raven woke up with the wind blowing in her hair. It felt…nice. But that feeling soon stopped when she opened her eyes. She let out a gasp. When she tried to move her hands she found out they were tied in front of her.

Robin heard a gasp behind him. Assuming Raven had finally gained her conscious he pulled over the side of the road and stopped. "Are you ok?" Robin turned his head to look at her. She looked at him skeptically. "I just woke up and my hands are tied up. Oh yeah, and I'm tied to a MOTORCYCLE!" Much to her dismay, she only got a chuckle in response. He turned on the motor and started off again. "Wait!" Robin slammed on the brake and looked back at her. "Yeah?" "Can you at least untie me? I can fly back myself." "No." "Can I ask why?" Raven retorted. "You are in no condition to fly." "I can fly if I want to." With that she wiggled her hands trying to loosen the bonds. Unfortunately for her the bonds held fast. "Let me go!" "What. You don't like motorcycles?" Raven was silent. "Ok then. We have no problems." She grumbled in response. So Robin and the angry Raven sped off towards the tower.

As soon as Robin untied the bonds Raven stumbled off the motorcycle. Robin caught her arms and held her up. "You alright?" "Yeah," she replied and pulled out of Robin's grasp. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked. "I'm going to be fine," she responded coldly. As soon as she said that she collapsed and fell to the ground. Robin ran over to her and helped her up. "And you said you were ok?" Raven mumbled something about going to meditate but Robin stopped her. "You are NOT going to meditate. You are going to bed and then going to sleep." Robin could have sworn he saw a smirk from her but she didn't complain so he dismissed it. He helped her into the bed and put some water by her nightstand. Then taking a risk he cautiously put his hand on her forehead and cheek. He closed his eyes waiting for him to be exploded into another dimension but it never came. Instead she sighed and seemed to relax. "Raven, your burning up. I want you to stay here and rest." Raven groaned about Cyborg and Beastboy and the loud noise. "Don't worry I'll make sure they be quiet and Beastboy won't be allowed in your room." Raven smiled. "Thanks," she said weakly. "No problem," Robin grinned and left the room quietly.

"Cyborg, that was awesome when you jumped up and blasted Cinderblock…" "Shh." Beastboy was cut off when Robin came in. "Raven is sick so she needs to rest." "Aw, we have to be quiet because Raven has a cough?" Beastboy complained. Robin turned to him angrily. "Hey, Raven has given up a lot for you. She's saved you countless times on the battlefield and when you were having problems so I think you owe her a favor once in a while." "Geeze Robin. I didn't know you cared so much." Cyborg let out a small snicker behind him. Robin turned a slight shade of pink but quickly recovered before the others could notice. "She doesn't just have a little cough, she has a slight fever. So please, for her sake, just be quiet." "Fine," he snorted then turned to Cyborg. "Wanna go play Gamestation?" "Sure! I'm gonna wupe you, ya little toad!" "No your not!" Starfire laughed and followed them. "Hey guys, be quiet!" Robin hollered. He went to the kitchen and gathered some tea, a thermometer, and aspirin then headed to Raven's room. Raven? How are you feeling?" He got no answer so he knocked softly on the door. "Raven?" Still no answer. To his surprise the door was unlocked so he snuck in and walked over to her bed. Raven face was as white as paper and she was breathing in wheezes. The bed sheets were soaked in her sweat. "Open your mouth," he ordered. Raven slowly opened her mouth and Robin put the thermometer under her tongue. While it was taking her temperature Robin started setting up her tea and opening the aspirin. When he took the thermometer out again he was shocked at what he saw. It read a disturbing temperature of 108o.

Raven needed to get cold. Now. A temperature that high was very dangerous. So acting quickly he ran into her bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. He ran out of the room and grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer. "What are you doing Robin?" Starfire looked from the TV screen where Cyborg and Beastboy were playing and was watching Robin intently. "I'm thirsty," he said hastily. "Where are you going?" Curse Starfire's curiosity. "To the…" Robin searched his mind for an excuse, "To the gym. I'm training for something." Much to Robin's relief, Starfire bought it and turned her attention back to the TV.

Robin rushed back into Raven's room and dumped the ice into the tub. Then he ran back to the bed and helped Raven up. She started mumbling incomprehensible words. Assuming she was probably delirious from the heat, Robin talked softly to calm her down. He carried her over to the bathtub, and threw her into it cloak and all. "Cold…it's so cold," she whimpered. "I know, but we need to get your temperature down." "Cold…I'm so cold. Help me. Robin! Help!" Robin started to panic. "Raven I'm here! I'm not going to leave you." "I'm so cold…" she whimpered but said nothing more.

After 30 minutes he pulled Raven out of the tub, took off her cloak, and dried her arms and legs with a towel. After getting her mostly dry he took her back to the bed and placed her under the covers. "Raven you're going to ok. I promise. Just hang in there." Raven rolled around in her bed unable to rest peacefully. "Robin…" when she spoke it was barely a whisper. Robin leaned closer to listen. "Raven?" "If only I could tell you how I feel…" "Raven, what are you talking about?" She seemed to ignore him and continued to talk. "If only you knew…" Robin, confused as ever, kept on listening. "But I can't…I can't tell you what I feel. It's too dangerous." Disappointed, Robin started to talk but was cut off. "Robin, I know I can't, no I shouldn't love but what I feel is so much more than that. But I have to hide it. Lock it away. Put it behind a barricade. But you showed me how to feel emotion. Showed me to smile, to laugh. But still I can't show you how much I love you. I'm too…weak."

"Raven…" He was speechless. Raven had just poured out her whole heart. Out to him. Finally he found some words. "I love you too."

That had been yesterday. Now, Robin waited anxiously for Raven to wake up.

"Robin?" "Raven! How are you feeling?" She sat up. "I think I'll live. I had the weirdest dream about you." "Hmmm?" Robin looked at her questionably. "What was it about?" he asked eagerly. To his surprise, she blushed. "I'd rather not say." "C'mon Raven." "I was sick. But not like just a cold but really sick. You were there and you took me over to a tub of ice water. And when you took me back to the bed a began to tell you…" she paused, "I started talking to you." "Raven, it wasn't a dream. You _were _sick. You were delirious and you started talking." Raven looked at him in alarm. "What? What did I say?" "I don't know," he mumbled still trying to decide if he should tell her or not. "You're lying. I can feel your nervousness." He took in a deep breath. She mustn't know. "I don't know. You were mumbling something, I couldn't figure it out," he repeated trying to stay calm. She eyed his suspiciously but then gave a sigh of relieve.

"I thought…I thought I told you…" her eyes started to close. Finally she slumped down in the bed and fell asleep. Robin smiled. She thought it was all a dream. "You _did _tell me, Raven." He looked once more at the peaceful bird and quietly left the room.

**A/N:Hope you liked it. I was thinking about doing another little one-shot sequel to this where Raven and Robin do some do-se-do. (Don't ask.) Tell me what you thought. **


	2. Bittersweet and Strange

**Hello peoples,**

**2nd chapter up! Sorry it took a while but we had to do STAR testing. Jeeze! Who needs to know if the diagonals of a rhombus are equal or not? No one. Yeah that's who. Yes, I know. It's REALLY short but more are coming! Anyway, read and review. Tell me if you liked if the first or second chapter better. **

He knew. Of course he knew. How can he ignore one small statement that meant so much?

"I love you."

It was so simple yet so complicated at the same time. And he couldn't forget about it. Every time he saw her, every time she was there with him, he had to shout it, had to release it from his bursting heart.

"I love you."

But he couldn't. She thought it was a dream. A fantasy. She had no idea.

And he hated it.

"Hey Rae, wanna listen to some music?" Raven irritatingly looked up from her book. "No."

"Aw, c'mon I made it myself."

"Ok then. Definitely not."

Robin ignored her statement and slipped the CD in the boom box. 'Bring me to life,' by _Evenessence _started playing.

"Robin, I thought I told you…" she stopped in mid-sentence, listened to the music, then turned back to Robin. "How did you know this was my favorite song?"

Robin shrugged. "I didn't."

Actually, he had braved though midnights parties, talked to many Goth 'friends' and went to many nightclubs to find someone who even _knew _what Raven's favorite song was.

Robin saw the faintest hint of red appear on her cheeks before she pulled her hood above her head. Robin went over to the table and sat down.

"I like this song too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"That this was your favorite song."

Embarrassed, Raven looked down at the table. Finally, much to her relief, the song ended and another song started making her look up.

"Cotton-eye-Joe?" she asked in disbelief.

"Cotton-eye-Joe."

She watched him skeptically. "You sit in your room and listen to Cotton-eye-Joe?"

"Why not?" He got another look from Raven, "Why don't we dance?"

And another look. "No."

"What? You've never done the doe-si-doe?"

Raven was about to reply but Robin pulled her up and started swinging her around.

"Robin!"

Her hood flew off revealing her face and the smile she wore on it.

The music stopped and both stopped panting heavily.

"See its fun," Robin gave her one of his smiles.

"If… you ever…do that…again…I'll," Raven started between breathes.

"Next song," Robin interrupted. It was a slow one and he held out his hand.

"I…can't dance," she said almost embarrassingly.

"Sure you can. It's easy." He grabbed Raven's hand and led her into the middle of the living room.

…_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly…_

"Just to warn you, I have two left feet," she mumbled.

Robin laughed. "Just follow my lead."

…_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared…_

Raven looked at her feet a look of concentration on her face.

"Raven."

"Hm."

"It's easier if you look up."

"Then how am I supposed to see where I step?"

He smiled. "Don't worry. Your feet aren't going anywhere. You'll know where to step."

…_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding your can change_

_Learning you were wrong…_

She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"See? Easy."

Raven nodded her head in response.

"What song is this? It's…nice."

"You've never seen the movie? I should show it to you sometime."

A unusual look appeared on her face. "Thanks Robin but I can't…I…"

"Raven, is something wrong?"

The song finished and Raven pulled herself from Robin's arms.

"I have to go…"

"Why?"  
"This dancing…it's…stirred some emotions. I have to go meditate."

"But Raven please, c'mon…" he reached out to grab her shoulder but she pushed his hand away.

"Robin, just trust me. I'll explain later if I can."

She turned away. A hurt look showed on Robin's face.

"Robin," she stopped but didn't turn around, "I had a wonderful time. If only you knew."

She left the room the soft swish of the door following behind her. Robin sighed.

"I do know."

**A/N: Forgot something. **

**Disclaimer: Wait…wait…nope still don't own Teen Titans, or Bring me to life, or Beauty and the Beast (just in case you haven't noticed the last song was from Beauty and the Beast) or alas Cotton-eye-Joe. (Sob)**

**Now's here's to all my precious reviewers. WHO ACTUALLY REVEIWED!**

**Moo: good well here it is ;)**

**MistressofAzerath: I like you enthusiasm! Here ya go! **

**Ainominakok: Well, I tried to do what you said. Is this outline right? IF she was human, yes she would have died BUT she is not, she's half-demon AND demons usually are in fire. So HA! But I do get your point though.**

**Firehottie: Cute! Well I guess so thanks for reviewing. Short but sweet right?**

**Blaze: Eww…I would NEVER NEVER EVER do that so don't worry. I agree with you. I'll keep my writing PG.**

**Elena: Yeah I had a lot of fun writing that part. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've been a little busy.**

**Sunshine-Girl03: Idiot? Actually you a lot like…me. LOL**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: OF COURSE! HERE YOU ARE! **

**Lysander: Yes! Good idea! I think I might name a chapter that and in big bold letters put…IDEA BY LYSANDER. Thanks! (and yes I probably WILL be adding more chapters people!) **


	3. Wish upon a Star

**Hiya Peoples,**

**Third chapter up! In case you haven't noticed I have been posting them at the end of every week. So just to keep my reviewers updated. **

**Enjoy!**

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

The familiar chant cut through the air destroying chaos, destroying noise, destroying hate.

But also, destroying love, happiness, joy. Destroying emotion. But they needed to be controlled. They needed to be hidden, only to be let out under one circumstance. The destruction of the demon inside her. Her father.

Robin had unknowingly helped her father get closer to achieving his task of destroying the world. He had let out happiness. He had let out joy. And he had unknowingly let out the most dangerous emotion of all. Love.

The serenity of the roof had always helped Raven get her emotions under control easily. But now everything had a different effect. Today it took all the concentration she could muster to control one little emotion. And yet, it wouldn't go away. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. She would need a miracle to get the chance to tell him. Yet she knew. That it was just a fantasy. A fairy-tale.

The pounding of footsteps broke her from her meditation. Robin sat beside her and watched the sunset without saying a word. Raven desperately tried to ignore him but she knew that he had to be out here for a reason. He had a reason for everything. That's when curiosity got the better of her.

"Yes?"

"I still haven't shown you that movie," he answered not taking his eyes off the horizon.

That song. He had remembered it and now it had come back to haunt her. But why? That was almost a week ago.

"Hm. What was it about again?"

"A prince. When an old lady comes to his castle and asks for shelter with nothing to offer but a rose, he turns her away. It is actually an enchantress and she turns him into a beast because he was uncaring."

"That's it?" she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and he shook his head.

"A girl comes to his castle and tries to help him but he's mean to her and puts her in the dungeon."  
"What happens at the then?"

He smiled. "You'll have to watch it. It's a good fairy-tale."

"I don't like fairy-tales."

Robin finally turned to her. "You've never believed in a fairy-tale?"

"No."

"You don't believe in fairies?"  
"No."

"Enchantresses?"

"No."

"Aliens?"

"Kinda have to. Starfire's one."

"Darn it. Thought I had you fooled. Unicorns?"

"No."

"I know! What about true love's first kiss?"

She sighed deeply. "No."

"What about wishing upon a star?"

"No. I've never done that."

He pointed up to a brightest star. "Make a wish."

"Robin, you sound like a little kid."

"Really? Thanks."

"It wasn't meant as a complement."

"I took it as one," he smiled at Raven's scoff, "Now make a wish."

"No. It's pointless to fantasize on objects that are billions of miles away."

"I'm not going to leave until you do."

Really? Actually she wanted him to stay.

"I'm not going to do it."

A stern look appeared on Robin's face. "Well, if you don't make a wish I might just have to kick you off this team."

He wouldn't do that. But when she looked at him, he had the most serious face she'd ever seen. It was only a stupid wish.

"Fine." Raven closed her eyes in thought. '_I wish…' _

When she opened them, a small smile was on her face.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true."

A grin appeared on Robin's face. "So you _do _believe on wishing upon a star."

Stood up and started to leave.

"Only that part."

"Do you think it will come true? You know. Your wish."

She was stopped and was silent. Robin looked at her slyly.

"Was it about someone?"

She froze. Could he have known? Could he have somehow used his amazing detective skills to figure out? Could she have somehow unknowingly told him? Or maybe, Raven hoped, maybe he was just trying to get her to talk about her wish. She wasn't falling for that.

"No," she lied.

"I think your lying."

Raven looked straight at him. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm just thinking that you're not telling to truth."

Raven's mind scrambled through the logical explanations of why Robin would know such a thing but she couldn't find any.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because your cheeks are flushed and you keep fiddling around with your cloak."

Out of habit, Raven pulled her hood above her head and her hands fell to her sides.

"So it _was _about someone."

Panic. A cable exploded.

"Anyone I know?"

Dread. Another cable shattered sending sparks in the air.

"N-no."

"Are you sure? Because you just admitted you were lying."

"Robin it isn't you!"

Robin smiled. "I never said it was me."

He could see the blush even with her hood on.

"G-good. Because it's not."

"Oh, it's someone else? Beastboy? Cyborg?"

"No," she growled, "I don't have time for this."

As she got to the door Robin asked one more question.

"You never answered me. Do you think your wish will come true?"

"I certainly hope so."

A/N: If you haven't noticed most of my stories are from Disney who I thank for letting me use. (And which someday I will own. I'm saving up!)

Again, thanks to my reviewers or I would be alone in a straightjacket on an island off the coast of Denver.

**Reggie Tuesday-anything for a fan. Yes time is a good thing but it gets boring after a while**

**Ainominako-Um…sorry? I didn't want to dwell on that fact the Raven almost died. I'm not really a depressing person so I wanted to get to a happier mood. **

**Elena-I am happy you are happy! Not really sure where it leads but I am working on it. Your reviews are wonderful and always inspire me. Keep reviewing! Rock on!**

**Blaze-firestorm-yes a love story. They will in due time…**

**Moo-yeah I liked the dancing too. I know it's a little cliché but that's what Cotton-eye-Joe is for right?**

**BlackGothFaerie-favorite? Uh…well I think I liked the second chapter better but its all about the fans!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café-…your name is always fun to write. Kitten? Robbie poo? Huh? But ok glad you liked it!**


	4. A whole new world

**Hiya peoples,**

**Well here's chapter four. Took me a long time to figure out how to write this but I gave it the best I got. We'll just have to see if it is good enough.**

**Enjoy!**

It was midnight. And as usual Raven was awake reading her newest book _It_. She looked at the top of the page. 345.

Only 764 more pages to go…

Suddenlya hand grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and the remote came flying at the attacker.

Robin caught it.

"Whoa, easy. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Robin, why are you up so late? You should be in bed."

"Why are you up so late?" he countered.

Silence.

"I couldn't sleep. A lot of stuff on my mind," he explained.

"Like what?"

Robin reddened in the face. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling so awkward with her.

"I don't know. Just stuff."

Robin wandered over to the kitchen and grabbed a Coke. He could feel Raven's eyes on the back of his neck.

"So…" he said while turning around, "Since we both can't sleep, why don't we go out to the town?"

Raven closed her book. "Sorry, not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because it's late, crazy people are out on the street, and nothing is open at this hour."

"Well, if you look at all the bad things then of course you don't want to go. I'll show you the great things."

"It's late, I think I'll go to bed."

"C'mon Raven. Please." He made his saddest puppy-dog face.

Raven almost smiled. "Robin, don't do that. You make me feel guilty."

"That's the point."

"Robin…stop."

"Please."

"I don't know…"

"Good it's settled then." He grabbed her shoulders and led her to the garage.

"Wait. We're not going to walk?"

"Of course not. We'd barely get a mile from the tower."

"Then what are we going on?"

He pulled off the cover.

Just as she suspected. The dreaded motorcycle.

Robin hopped up and put on his helmet on. "You ready?"  
"No."

"I know you don't like motorcycles that much but…"

"No Robin. I _hate _motorcycles."

"Ok. You hate motorcycles. Be we can't go anywhere if you won't get on."

"No."

He held out is hand. "Do you trust me?"

She knew it was a trap. "Yeah, but…"

"You don't very reassuring."

"It's just that…well…"

"Raven. _Do you trust me?_"

She sighed. "Yes."

She grabbed Robin's hand and he pulled her up on the bike.

"Ok get your helmet on."

No sooner had she slipped it on her head Robin turned on the motorcycle and sped out of garage. Raven hurriedly grabbed his waist in fear of falling off.

Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid, 

_Tell me princess_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

"I'll show you this great coffee place," Robin said turning around.

"Robin, I am already scared out of my wits, it would help if you kept your eyes on the road."

"Like this?" He closed his eyes and lifted his hands from the handlebars.

"Robin!" She squeezed his waist harder.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to take a little detour."

"Detour? What are you talking abou-ah!"

Robin began to swerve through the buildings. He led the motorcycle up a slope to the top of a building and ramped off.

Raven, her eyes closed tightly and arms almost crushing Robin's waist, cautiously looked down. The motorcycle was in the air on a crash course to the cement. She was going to die…

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride _

Much to her surprise, and relief, Robin smoothly landed the motorcycle and skidded to a stop.

"How was that?" Robin asked breathlessly.

In truth, the swerving and the jump were exhilarating. And Robin's attempt at making her heart beat faster than a drum made thrilled her but she wouldn't let Robin know that. It was too…unusual for her.

She was about to smile but caught herself. "I swear, if you do that again…"

"We're there."

He jumped off the motorcycle, made a slight bow, and held out his hand.

"Milady?"

She took it and he escorted her off.

"Charming," she muttered sarcastically.

"Welcome to the Rendezvous Café."

"I see."

"C'mon I'll introduce you to everyone."

Robin opened the door to the café. As they entered, various people waved. Robin led her to the first table.

"This is Crazy Joe. He's not really crazy but we just like to call him that."

Crazy Joe grabbed Raven's hand and kissed it.

"Zee pleazure iz all mine."

"Um…nice to meet you too."

Robin led her to the second table. "This is Johnny. Remembers everything, does nothing."

"Hello John."

"Allo lass," he said in a ruff voice, "Ain't this the perty little lady you're talking bout?" he asked turning to Robin.

"Um…yeah I guess. Thanks Johnny." Robin turned a light shade of red and they moved to that last person.

"This is Harry. He's learning how to uh…hypnotize, if you will."

Harry quickly turned around. "Look into the yo-yo," he said in a deep voice while swinging a plastic yo-yo back a forth.

"You are getting sleeeeeeeeeeepy."  
Raven's mind started to drift off and her eyes began to close.

"Raven," Robin waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her daze.

"You know," he turned to Harry, "thanks for the example but we better get going."

They walked to the back of the café.

"You have…interesting friends. I suppose you're a regular here."

"I come here often. You know, when I'm doing some crime files."

The waitress appeared holding a pen and notebook.

"What would you two like?"

""Oh, this is Nancy," Robin said waving his hand towards her.

"You must be Raven. Robin has talked a lot about you." She gave a noticeable wink to Robin.

"Um…yeah," he said nervously, "I'll have hot chocolate."

She turned to Raven. "And you?"

"Hot chocolate is fine."

"Coming right up."

Minutes later two hot mugs were placed in front of them.

Raven gave a small smile before sipping her chocolate. "So you talk about me."

"W-well, everyone really. Y-you know, the team. Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire…"

Raven could tell he was flustered.

"G'bye Robin. And Raven." He gave a slight bow and headed towards the door.

He stopped. "Oh an' Robin, I've never heard of Cyborg, Beastboy, or Starfire. Maybe you can introduce me to them too." He wheezed a laugh and went outside.

"I thought he remembers everything," Raven smirked.

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "You look done with your mug. Why don't we go? It's still early."

"Robin it's 1:00."

"I still have a lot to show you."

He grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"Thanks Nancy."

"You're welcome Robin. Good luck!" She gave another wink.

"What is she talking about?"

He shrugged. "Do you want to drive?"

Raven looked uneasily at the motorcycle.

"Raven, take a chance. If anything happens I'll be right behind you."

Take a chance. Taking chances meant taking risks. Taking risks meant being surprised. Being surprised meant expressing emotion. Expressing emotion meant destruction. It was simple.

Chances meant destruction.

"Ally-oop."

Robin grabbed her and set her down behind the wheel. But before she could react Robin was right behind her.

"You never cease to surprise," she muttered.

"Put your hands on the handlebars. You push this to go. Push this to stop. Easy."

Robin put his hands on top of hers.

"W-what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Making sure you don't crash us."

"Um…I feel…kind of uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to hold on to your waist?"

"No."

"Then push the pedal."

Raven slammed the pedal down. With a screech the motorcycle zoomed going 0 to 60 in 6 seconds. Robin jerked back in surprise.

**_Jasmine_:**

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place I never knew _

_But when we're way up here it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

She swerved, nearly missing a car, then turned down 5th street.

Another swerve and she headed towards the tower.

"Left!" Robin yelled and pointed into the intersection but Raven still headed forward.

"Raven, turn right here."

"Hey, no backseat driving!"

"I need to show you something."

"Fine."

She turned right.

"Now just go straight for a few miles until you reach a meadow."

_A whole new world _

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Like I'm a shooting star I've come so far_

_I can't go back where I used to be _

"Right here."

She slowed to a stop and got off.

And she was having so much fun.

Robin took of his helmet and turned to her.

"Wow, that was the best motorcycle ride I've had in a long time. They should call you leadfoot."

She smiled. "What is it you want to show me?"

"The stars."

Raven looked up. Every star was vibrant, full in brightness. The pollution from the city had not reached here. She looked up in wonder.

"I've never seen them so bright."

Robin lay down on the grass. "Yup. I come here often."

Raven sat down beside him. "Wow."

"They _are_ beautiful. Like someone I know."

Raven blushed. Instinctively she put up her hood up and sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly Robin sat up and pulled the hood off her head.

"You look better with your hood off."

She moved to put it back on but Robin grabbed her hand.

"Don't try it."

So, with nothing to do, Raven lay back and watched the stars.

"Gorgeous."

Raven knew he wasn't looking at the stars. She could feel his gaze towards her yet she didn't have the courage to look back. But she had to do something. The emotion was building up and she couldn't stop it. So she took a chance.

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

_A whole new world _

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase a wondrous place_

_For you and me_

It was a simple gesture, really, but Raven felt like a billion butterflies in her stomach. Never in her life had she felt so anxious and so relieved at the same time. She shut her eyes. There was so much emotion. Something _had_ to blow up.

But nothing did. Robin looked up and smiled at her. As if he read her mind, he said,

"There's nothing to blow up."

Gratitude, gratefulness, appreciation. Emotions started building up but true to Robin's word there were no explosions. This was the only place she could feel, relax, be human.

Although many thoughts appeared in her head she could utter only one.

"Thank you."

A/N: Hope you liked. Just in case you wanted to hear the whole song here it is. As you can tell I did not use all the song because it kinda dragged on. Anyway, please review they are what inspire me. I can show you the world Shining shimmering splendid 

_Tell me princess_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride _

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view _

_No one to tell us no of where to go _

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place I never knew _

_But when we're way up here it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_Unbelievable sights _

_Indescribable feelings _

_Soaring higher and freewheeling _

_Through and endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world _

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Like I'm a shooting star I've come so far_

_I can't go back where I used to be _

_Every turn a surprise_

_Every moment red-letter _

_I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world _

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase a wondrous place_

_For you and me_

To my faithful reviewers… 

**Asuka Kazama: I glad you like it**

**Evilsangle: I try my best**

**Moo: You take a guess (wink wink)**

**BlackGothFaerie: Yeah…something like that…hehehe**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: This is as ASAP as I can get it**

**Reggie Tuesday: ………ok, ok lips sealed zips up mouth please don't kill me **

**Elena: Thanks. I have 30 dollars so far so only 9,000,000,000,000 more to go. Yes, sometimes its hard to express yourself in words that's why I post a new chapter every week because I have to make sure its perfect.**

**Ainominako: Thanks for letting it slide. Its kinda hard for me to stay on one subject all the time**

**Blaze83: Good story. Well I'm glad that for you not being a big Robrae fan that this story is good for you. Thanks!  
**

**KidFlashisHot: Kid Flash? Hot? Ooooookay. I've never seen kid flash so I'll take your word for it! You are right. Saying I love you in the first chapter makes everything drag on and on and on and on……..**

**Raven-Fieryblack: Yup. Mostly right. I didn't tell what she wished for so it can be opened up for readers to use their imaginations. People don't do that anymore.**

**Raven Hope: Little Mermaid Hmm…I might just do that. **

**They Call Me Sweetsnow: I am glad it is very…Kawaii…Thanks you just improved my language! **


	5. Chess

**Hiya peoples! **

**Here's chapter 5. AHHH! I am soooooooo sorry to my reviewers for being late! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll make it up to you. Somehow… Anyway, based off Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid, which I don't own. But I'm working on it. 50 billion dollars to go! **

FOR YOU RAVEN HOPE! For inspiring me to use The little mermaid! 

**Enjoy!**

Robin woke up and yawned. Had it been a dream? No, it couldn't be. Raven's touch was so real. How could he forget that? He got up and went to the living room.

"Robin, you slept well did you not?" Starfire asked from the table. It seemed they were getting ready for breakfast. Cyborg and Beastboy were wrestling in the kitchen deciding whether to have tofu or eggs, and Raven was reading the Sunday newspaper. Sunday paper? It was Wednesday.

He stretched. "I had the best dream." He looked at Raven but she turned away.

After the motorcycle ride home last night Raven had a hard time controlling her emotions. Her room was now in shambles.

"What's for breakfast?" Robin asked as he sat in the chair.

"Cyborg and Beastboy are trying to decide that." Starfire winced when a crash came from the kitchen.

"Well, while we wait, why don't we play a game?"

"Yes! That would be most delightful!"

Robin walked over to the closet and opened it.

Scrabble? No, he stunk at spelling. Yatzee? No, too loud. Monopoly? Too long. Chess? They had chess? He was actually good at chess.

"How about this game?"

"I do not know how to play that game," Starfire protested.

"What about you Raven?"

Raven slid down in her chair. "N-n-no that's ok."

"C'mon. You just don't want to lose to a master strategist."

Raven tried to suppress some laughter.

"Do you think you can beat me?" he challenged.

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Raven sat down behind the black pieces. In seconds she had them set up.

"Looks like you've played this before."

Raven nodded her head in response.

There you see her 

_Sitting across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her_

Robin moved his knight up. She was so quiet. He had to get her to talk somehow.

"You sleep well last night?"

"No."

"Why?"

She shrugged but Robin knew perfectly well why she couldn't sleep.

"So….are you reading anything good lately?"

She moved her castle and took his bishop. "What makes you so interested in me all of a sudden?"

"I've always been interested in you." As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't. Yet, something deep inside him wanted to pour out his heart and tell her.

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl _

Raven blushed and took his other bishop.

Robin mentally smacked himself. He had gotten her to talk a little then he made a stupid move like that.

"Robin. Robin." He snapped out of his daze. "What are you doing? I just took your queen," Raven waved the queen in his face, "what happened to 'master strategist?'"

Ok, two stupid moves.

"Why don't we raise the stakes?" Robin dared.

"What do you propose?"

"If I win, you will wake up every morning this week at 3:00 am and make me breakfast."

"3:00. Why 3?"

"Because I you already wake up at five every morning so three has to be a little early for you."

"And if I win?"

"I'll take you to Disneyland."

"Disneyland? Oh goodie. I've heard that's pretty expensive. Especially when you don't have a queen."

"I don't need a queen."

Raven looked at him in the eye. "Then shake on it."

Robin reached out but Raven pulled her hand away.

"Without the glove."

With a sigh, Robin ripped off his glove. "Satisfied?"

Raven grabbed his hand and shook it. Robin felt a tingle go up his arm causing him to smile.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible that she wants you, too_

His touch sent shivers up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and tried to not make anything blow up.

"Everything alright?"

She jerked her hand away. "I'm fine. Check."

Robin sat forward in his seat. He moved his king there, no. There, no. Great. Raven was again silent. He needed another topic.

Robin shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't think with Raven on his mind.

Silently, Robin moved his king.

Raven moved her rook. "Check."

Was that it? His king couldn't move anywhere without being taken. So why hadn't Raven said checkmate? He looked at her but her face showed no hints. She was good at this. She was good at a lot of things. Keeping secrets, trusting her instincts, not talking.

A thought crossed his mind. Maybe he didn't need for her to talk. Sometimes expressing something did not take words…

_There's one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Out of the corner of his eye he caught it. Raven had moved her rook out of the way of her queen. If he moved his knight to kill her queen then he would be safe.

"Ha! Looks like the tables have turned."

"So it would seem." She bent over the table trying to prepare her next move.

With one movement of her bishop, she had him in another check.

Disappointed, he leaned forward in concentration.

Raven felt Robin's forehead brush against her and they both looked up. Robin smiled.

He was getting too close. So she moved back in her seat.

_Sha la la la la la don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

"You're good at this."

Raven nodded. "You've left a huge gap on the right side."

Robin looked down. He had, in fact, left his king wide open on the right side.

And of course Raven took that opportunity. "Check."

After thirty more minutes of his 'master strategy' or as Raven called it, running, both were drooping in their seats with cold breakfast plates.

"Check!" Robin stood up raising his arms in victory.

"Finally."

The comment made Robin sit down.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the first check you've had the whole game."

"So."

"So you made it so I could take your last main piece."

True. Raven had taken his rook leaving him with a small number of pawns.

"Well, what if I use my pawn to take your bishop?" He leaned forward in a challenge.

"Then you leave your king to be taken with my rook." She accepted and bent over the table.

Staring at Raven, billions of thoughts ran though his head but he only heard one.

_Sha la la la la la don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it_

_How you want to kiss the girl _

He could see the same desire in Raven's eyes. Just one small movement and he could…

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Suddenly Raven pulled back. Her face was a look of fear, anxiety, and most of all…regret.

"Checkmate."

A/N: You like? Go the idea from playing chess with my dad. Like Raven, he had almost all his pieces while I had measly pawns. How do you kill a rook with pawns! Anyway for you Disney freaks like me, here's the whole song. Hope you enjoyed!

There you see her 

_Sitting across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl _

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible that she wants you, too_

_There's one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la my oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame too bad?_

_He gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word_

_She won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it_

_How you want to kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la the music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

For all my faithful reviewers… 

Marlyssa: First one! Ever! Mine! starts crying I am soooo honored! This one's for you!

**ZimZam: swearing and drunk people? Who wants people in an little kids show to watch they're favorite superheroes cuss and drink beer? I am right behind you on that. (Yes, people the shows was meant for little kids)**

**Azerathangle: Sweet! (yum…sugar)**

**Reggie Tuesday: do do do do do do. Creepy. Are you reading my mind? Like they say, great minds think alike. **

**Sunshine-girl03: Thanks. You're right. 'Over-fluff' is too…fluffy. Glad you came back.**

**Chica de los ojos cafe: It took me a long time to find the song for this one. Soooo…back to the Disney movies!**

**Moo: Well, actually you're right! Sort of… I left the wish open to reviewers to guess what it was. But with my guess, you're pretty close!**

**Neetfreak: Disney is all I do. I suppose you already are insane because I can never be a neat freak. Ever. I cant even keep my room clean!**

**Blaze83: You story was good. Just a little thanks for taking the time to read mine. It _is _kinda long. But at least I got it all out there.**

**Elena: I've never really been to a café so I kinda had to guess. Hope I was somewhat right. Rock On!**

**They call me Sweetsnow: I had a good time writing it.**

**Evilsangle: Glad you liked it! I'll post more on Friday.**

**Ok ok ok ok. I am sorry. First for being late. Second, if you go to Worlds' finest teen titans web site, they already have the review for Stranded. It shows that Robin admits that he likes….Starfire! WHAT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Depression….**

**We Robin Raven shippers must retaliate! More RobRave Stories! More! Strikes on the studio!(Where ever it is) DO NOT WORRY! I WILL BE WRITING MORE ROBRAE STORIES! Maybe the writers will get the point. **


	6. Two worlds

**Hiya peoples!**

**Terribly sorry to all reviewers who were confused in the previous chapter. I thought it might be obvious that it is almost impossible to beat someone with pawns. Unfortunately, I was wrong and take full responsibility. I will try to reword it to make it more apparent. So anyway, Raven won. **

**Enjoy! **

"I do not like the beach. I don't want to go to the beach. And I will _not _go to the beach." She gave Robin a cold shoulder and tried to get back to meditating.

"Raven please. It was Starfire's place to choose this weekend."

"So."

"We went to your horror movie last weekend. Boogyman wasn't it? It scared the other Titans all week!"

"Well if they were a little more mature, they would have known that it wasn't real."

Starfire came in prancing around.

"Robin do you like this bikini I got at the mall of shopping?"

Robin turned to her. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Starfire blushed and Raven felt a pang of jealousy inside her.

"Fine I'll go."

Robin turned to her. "Really? Why?

"Because I need to make sure you don't…cause any trouble."

"Suuure."

Put your faith in what you most believe in… 

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

The Titans appeared at the beach, each with their own swimwear.

All except Raven.

"We are at the beach and you don't even change into a swimsuit?" Beastboy stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not going swimming."

"Yes, you are."

"No, Robin, I'm not."

"At least get your feet in the sand," Beastboy said as he wiggled his toes.

Raven sat down on a towel. "I'm just going to stay right here."

"Fine." The Titans moved towards the water.

Suddenly Robin turned around and pulled Raven's shoes off her feet.

"Hey!"

He laughed and ran back towards the water. Raven chased after him.

"Give me my shoes."

"Not until you get in the water."

"No."

"Then you don't get your shoes."

Grumbling to herself, Raven walked back to her towel trying not to burn her bare feet on the hot sand.

Softly tread the sand below your feet now…. 

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

She got into her meditating position. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azera-"

She was interrupted when Robin grabbed Raven and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Robin!"

"Are you going to get in the water now?"

"No."

He moved closer to the water and Raven pounded his back.

"Let me go!"

Robin waded into the ocean until the water was up to his waist.

'Robin, put me down!"

"Ok."

With one swift movement Robin set her down in the salt water. Raven shrieked then let out a low growl.

"This is _not _a swimsuit."

Robin made a weak chuckle and stepped back.

"Well…you have a lot of leotards and cloaks at home, so it wouldn't matter wouldn't it?"

"Yes it _would_ matter. 'Cause now I'm all wet." She slowly moved closer while Robin was taking bigger steps backward.

"We have towels and…ah!"

At that point Raven tackled him pinning his head under the water. Robin grabbed her wrists and flipped her over his shoulder just as a wave went past them.

Raven gasped for breath as she came above the water, head soaked. Robin looked at her and laughed.

"You…"

A huge tidal wave covered in black appeared behind her ready to crush Robin's puny body.

Robin did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

But running in water is a lot harder than running on solid ground and soon Robin found that the massive wave had surrounded him.

"Raven let's not do anything to hasty. It was just a joke…"

But what is done is done and Robin was hit from all sides with seawater. Now it was Raven's turn to laugh.

Robin came up choking and coughing up water.

"Bet…you can't…do that again," he panted.

Ready to prove him wrong, Raven concentrated on another area of water.

But nothing happened.

The lack of meditation had created to much…emotion.

So Raven waded over to him. "I'm going back to dry and meditate."

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg's voice reached him and Robin turned around.

"You and Raven versus me and Star. Chicken fight!"

Robin eagerly accepted and sensing Raven's unawareness scooped her up on his shoulders.

Raise your head up 

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you…_

…_a new life is waiting _

"Robin, what are you doing!"

"We're going to play a game."

"I don't want to play a game."

Suddenly Starfire pushed her over and they both fell into the water.

Cyborg cheered. "Yes! 1 to 0!"

"We are victorious? I did well?"

"C'mon Raven, we have to beat them."

"But I don't know how to play."

"Alright then, just get on my shoulders."

"Again?"

"Yup."  
Feeling a little uncomfortable, Raven climbed back on his shoulders.

"Now all you have to do is push Starfire off."  
"And what about Cyborg?"  
"I'll take care of him."

"You better not drop me."

Cyborg and Starfire came over and the two girls locked arms.

"So Robin," Cyborg grunted, "how are you guys doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two, _getting along._"

"What?"

"Getting her to come over here, taking her shoes, carrying her over to the water…need I go on?"

"How do you…" He caught himself. "What are you talking about?"

"Robin, do you really think I wouldn't figure out that you two had a _connection?_"

At that point Robin was pushed down under the water followed by Raven.

"I thought you wouldn't drop me."

"Sorry, I got distracted. One more time. This time we'll beat them."

This time Raven jumped right up on his shoulders. Robin saw a smirk come from Cyborg.

"Ready? Go!"

Again, Starfire and Raven locked arms trying to throw each other off.

"What makes you think we have a connection?"

"The only reason Starfire and Beastboy haven't figured it out is because they are both clueless. But I notice everything."

"Really? Well then you can notice that we are just good friends, and that you just lost."

Robin twisted his arm and Cyborg and Starfire came crashing into the water.

"Ha! Where's your Tameranian strength now! I just whooped your sorry little booty!" Raven raised her arms in victory.

"Wow, Raven. I didn't know you had a competitive side," Robin called from below.

Suddenly Raven cupped her hand over her mouth then jumped off Robin's shoulders. Muttering an apology to Starfire, she waded back to the shore.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

Robin waded after her.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

Raven angrily turned around. "I haven't meditated in weeks! I can't keep control of any of my powers! And I can't do this! That's what!" She grabbed her head and growled in frustration.

"This? What are you talking about?"

No words describe a lover's tears 

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone but where there's hope…_

"It's you! It's you Robin! You are doing all this! You're too…friendly!"

She looked down at the ground, panting. Clearly this had been on her shoulders for a long time.

"Raven, Raven." He grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me."

Her face stayed to the ground.

"Raven, look at me." It was not a request but a command.

Raven slowly looked up, a glare in her eyes.

Instead of an excuse, as Raven expected, He uttered two words.

"I'm sorry."

A stab of guilt made her force a small smile.

"You can't blame yourself. I should've…"  
"What. Not adore the time I've spent with you? If I know you, you must have enjoyed those times just as much as I have."

"I did." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Then don't blame yourself."

"I'd better go meditate."

With that she slowly walked away.

Somewhere something is calling for you… 

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Thank you. For giving me something I could have never gotten without you."

**A/N: there you go. From Disney's Tarzan which I don't own. Hope you liked!**

**For my reviewers….**

**BlackGothFaerie: Thank you soooooooooo much. I have been looking for some songs to use cause unfortunately, I am running out. I understand the Rae/BB thing and I respect that. Glad you decided to read my story. Now all I need is a petition with a couple thousand people…**

**Blaze83:Yeah I kinda figured they both had a strategic sense to them. Like I said to BlackGothFaerie I understand and respect your decision but I am against it. Well at least someone will have a good time watching it. **

**Sunshine-Girl03:It is hard to make it longer because I am running out of songs. People give me inspiration! Maybe someday I can teach you how to play chess.**

**Half demon girl: Done? I love reviews! Glad you loved my story. **

**BlackDove682:That's the whole point. Mwhahaha! Here's more.**

**Neetfreek: C'mon, your only a kid once, I have to enjoy it while I can. so obsession is the only thing I can think of. Sorry for not being clear. Raven won.**

**Moo: ALL THE WAY! Don't worry my chess skills stink too.**

**Ainominako: yeah but it's the whole idea of him liking Starfire that I am worried about. I might change the title but I don't want my readers to get confused.**

**Teentitan; with an o and a k and an o and a k and an ooooooooook. YAY! **

**Ravenroxz22: Raven won. Favorite authors? Eeeeeeeee! You made my day!**

**Evilsangle: glad you are…happy. As for me, I love Disneyland!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: I love Disney too! This is as ASAP as I can get it. Glad you liked.**

**They Call Me Sweetsnow: Yup chess. Well, I guess Raven just got a nervous breakdown…use your imagination.**


	7. You'll be in my Heart

**Hiya peoples,**

**Another Tarzan theme. It's just that Tarzan has such good songs, and this is the only song that fits this kind of theme. It took me a long time to find these lines so please don't kill me if they are a little off.**

**Enjoy!**

Raven settled down into her meditating position on top of her bed. Finally, the one day she could be in solitude. She sighed. The peace and quiet of loneliness.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

_Hatred shall rule!_

The voice came out of nowhere but it was loud and clear. Raven looked around. She was still alone in an empty room.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath-"

_Did you think that you could blow out the candles and wish it all away?_

There it was again. But this time, it wasn't around her, it was inside her head.

Feeling a little uneasy, Raven stood up and exited her room.

She opened to door to the roof. No weird voices. Much better.

She looked out at the sunset and smiled. It had been a week ago since Robin forced her to make that wish. Not forced, really. Just let her do what she wanted without feeling… awkward.

What stinks the most Raven? That I tricked you? That I nearly destroyed your team? That everyone liked me better than you? 

Just ignore it. It'll just go away.

Or was it deep down, you really believed that I was your friend? 

With an irritated groan she got up and left the roof.

Trying to walk and meditate at the same time she didn't notice Robin until she walked right into him.

"Hi Raven."

When she looked up at Robin multiple visions popped in her head. It showed Robin when he was Red X, becoming Slade's apprentice, saying he would attack his friends while trying to chase an image that only existed in his mind…

"Stop already." Raven shook her head to clear the thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think that I was doing anything wrong."

She looked once more at Robin but the visions threatened to come back. "I have to go."

Robin grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

Raven held up her hand to stop him. She wouldn't let anything show. She could solve this alone. She didn't want to bring Robin into this.

"I'm just having a little problem." Another voice made her flinch.

"Raven, I can help. Just tell me."

Come stop your crying 

_It'll be alright _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

"No. I can do this by myself."

"Ok then," Robin seemed a bit taken aback, "See you later."

With that Raven walked past him and out the door.

Skies will burn… Flesh will become stone… The sun will set on your world never to rise again. 

Still with the voices. She just wanted to be alone so she could meditate. Raven walked a little faster down the street.

You're not going to cry now, are you Raven? I got what I wanted and I don't need you anymore.

She tried to fly but found she couldn't. Something was keeping her from using them. Something like fear. So she started to walk at a quicker pace.

No matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it 

That was it. Raven started running. Anything to get away from the tormenting voices.

She turned the corner and headed to the end of the ally way. Panting, she leaned her back against the wall. "Stop!"

She slumped into a sitting position and rested her head on her knees.

This will come to pass, I will make sure of it. 

"Just stop it! Why are you torturing me? Just get out of my mind!"

But still the voices still continued, louder than before.

"Why me? Why is this happening to me?"

It's always the quiet one, isn't it? 

Alone. At one time maybe, but now she wanted someone, anyone to protect her. Protect her from these phantasms. Everyone she known had betrayed or hurt her.

Malchior, Terra, Slade, her father…

"I'm so alone."

"Raven?"

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"When you said you needed to go, I thought you meant to your room, not to the far side of town."

She was silent.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"There's no one."

"What do you mean? I'm right here." Robin kneeled down to her level.

"There's no one to…protect me."

"From what?"

"From everyone. Even you." It hurt to say that. Part of her believed it was true. Yet the other part believed that she could trust him. Trust him with her life.

"Raven…" he stood her up and looked her in the eyes, "I will _never_ hurt you. I promise."

He gave her a tight hug and Raven melted in his embrace.

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm _

She pushed him away. "I can to do this by myself."

"No you can't. You know it. And I can see in your eyes. You can hear things. Terrible things."

"How-how could you know?"

"I guess when you went in my mind, a part of you stayed with me."

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

"Or maybe I put it there."

This caused a smile from Robin and he put his arms around her.

"Everything will be alright."

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

"But Robin, I'm so alone." She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"With me here Raven, you'll never be alone."

_Always…_

**A/N: Another short one. It kinda makes me depressed. I'll try to find a more happier topic. Anyway this is the song but there's also the long version. Maybe I'll use that later…Anyway, I have some new stories in my head so expect some later on. **

Come stop your crying 

_It'll be alright _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Always…_

To my faithful reviewers… 

**BlackGothFaerie: I'll work on that petition. Yeah song lyrics should be allowed on fics. I mean I've been using them. I think you have to use a disclaimer though. By the way, I DON'T OWN TARZAN! So hoped it helped. I don't want you to get deleted. It would break my heart.**

**Azarathangle: Good. Lucky for you I'm updating a little early**

**Moo: GO DISNEY! You like that chapter? That's good. To me it seemed kinda pointless but it was well worth writing**

**Krissy-08: Glad you liked. I update very week at least you wont be waiting too long.**

**Al the Pirate: HA! Love your name. Yes, Birthmark WAS unforgettable and I hope the Prophecy is better! That would be awesome! Die hard RaeRob fans!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Yeah Cyborg is actually the smart one. Yes and Tarzan Rocks! Hope this one was a treat too because it ALSO has Tarzan!**

**Evilsangle: Ooo evil laugh. See why they call you evilsangle. Hey not everyone likes Mickey. Well, besides the Disney stuff, I hope you like the story**

**Kali Donovan: If I ever find a punk/goth/gunk Disney song, I'll be sure to dedicate the chapter to you. (Sorry but I don't think there are) Tell me if I can make it up to you.**

**Half demon girl: Oooooooh. I get it. That's a relief. Glad you stayed. **

**Blaze83: Well I guess with all the dancing and fever and late night motorcycle rides and nights making wishes, and going to the beach she hasn't had time. And plus it makes the story much more interesting. Crazed AND possessed demonic faeries! Those are the worst kind! **

**Ravenrox22: Of course they're going to Disneyland! How could I leave that out? Going to Disneyland is going to be the big finale! **

**They Call Me Sweetsnow: Your opinion is what I care about. And an imagination can never be insane or crazy. You're just…special. (jk) **


	8. I won't say i'm in Love

**Hiya peoples, **

**This is from Hercules. You know when Meg is with those faces? I think those are the Muses but I'm not really sure. Review if you like, review if you don't like. Don't own, don't care. Except the plot. **

**Enjoy! **

"Starfire!" Raven walked back and forth in front of Starfire's door.

"One moment Raven. I will be out soon."

"I need to talk to you about something important."

Her door opened.

"What is it Raven?"

"I have a dilemma."

Starfire looked worried.

"Is there a way I can help?"

"Do you know what it's like when you get a weird feeling in your stomach when you see someone?"

Starfire nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I get that feeling every time I see Plasmas."

Raven looked at her incredulously. "Um, well, I was meaning…"

"Or when I think of the vile cruelness of Slade."

She sighed. "Never mind."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that  
_

"I hope I helped you with your problem." Starfire waved as Raven walked out the door.

Ok, Starfire doesn't know what she was talking about. And she obviously couldn't tell Robin. So that left Beastboy and Cyborg.

Raven rushed into the garage.

"Oh hi Raven."

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, nice to see you too." Cyborg put his tools down and turned to her.

"Cyborg listen. I have a problem."

Cyborg gave a small chuckle. "I see."

When Raven didn't speak, Cyborg decided to play twenty questions.

"Is it about…someone I know?"

"Maybe."

"Is it….Robin?"

"Maybe." Raven started pacing back and forth.

"Yes, it is," he stated a-matter-of-factly.

"So."

"So, why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you have adequate feelings for him."

Her head snapped up to him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like him," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

_(Muses)  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

Cyborg leaned back in his chair.

"So…why did you come to me again?"

"To talk."

"About Robin." Cyborg gave her a satisfactory grin.

"No!"

"Then what?"

_  
(Meg)  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
_

Raven was silent in thought.

"Ok fine. It's about Robin."

He smiled. "What about Robin?"

"I don't know," she said quickly.

Cyborg leaned back in forth in his chair.

"What is it about him? His courage, his hair, his mysteriousness behind that mask…"

Raven sighed. "Yeah…" She caught herself, "I mean, no. Cyborg, stop it!"

_(Muses)  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
_

"Sorry, but it's true."

Raven turned to him. "What's true?"

"You're in love," he said in a fake dreamy voice.

_(Muses)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

"No I'm not!"

"Oh really? What about at the beach?"

"So." Raven's voice became nervous.

"What do you think Robin was trying to do?"

Raven sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"And the chess game?" Cyborg continued. "On the rooftop?"

Raven unintentionally smiled remembering all the times together with Robin.

_(Muses)  
Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
_

"See?" Cyborg pointed to her face, showing her smile.

Realizing what she was doing she pulled her hood up and tried to make a straight face.

"Good bye Cyborg."

Feeling he could get a little more out of her, Cyborg asked another question.

"What was your favorite part?"

"The motorcycle ride," she said quietly. Raven suddenly found herself levitating in the air.

_(Muses)  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_

"See that Rae? That is an emotion called love." Cyborg smiled a triumphant grin.

Raven took a few deep breaths and again gained control.

"No, that was an emotion called irritation."

She headed towards the door.

"Raven, just tell him. I know you have to control your emotions, but for once just forget about them. Just do what's in your heart."

Raven presented an incredulous smirk.

"Ok, I know it's not like me to say all that mushy stuff but you have to listen to me."

"I wish I could. But for one I can't just 'forget' controlling my emotions and two; I'm not in love with Robin."

_(Meg)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
_

"Don't be proud Rae. It's ok to be in love."

_(Muses)  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love  
_

"Not for me."

Raven slowly walked to the door.

"You know it Rae, you can't hide it forever. Every moment you spent with him, I bet your stomach got that weird feeling."

Raven remembered the warm sensation while holding his hand.

"Maybe I _am _in love," Raven whispered to herself.

_(Meg)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Cyborg, using his supersonic hearing, smiled.

"I knew it."

A/N: Hope you liked. I saw the prophecy on Saturday and is was AWSOME! Can't wait till the End. EEEEEEEEE! Whew. Here's the whole song for those Disney freaks like me.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,   
Been there done that_

(Muses)  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

(Meg)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Muses)  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

(Meg)  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(Muses)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

(Meg)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Muses)  
Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love

(Meg)  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

(Muses)  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

(Meg)  
(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She wont say it)  
Get off my case  
(Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it

(Muses)  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love

(Meg)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

For all my faithful reviewers… 

K.C. Whitestar: Great work? Aww, shucks. Hope you like this one too.

**Half Demon Girl: Hey, hey. Thanks, I'm trying to keep it up but I'm running out of songs. This story will have to end soon. :( **

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Disney songs are so easy to pick because they are so good. Glad you loved it. **

**BlackGothFaerie: So nice you care. Hopefully neither of us will get deleted. Maybe during summer break I'll have time to read your stories WITH the lyrics. **

**Moo: You have three thumbs? AWSOME! I haven't seen Tarzan in a while either but I usually watch them after I write a story about the song. **

**Ainominako: Alright. I'll keep your two cents. Sorry, I was kinda rushed to get it by my deadline so it might have been rushed. Hopefully this one s better.**

**TheGirlWonder: Thanks. I'll try to keep writing. **

**Silverwinged-Raven: I just saw the prophecy and it was awesome. Maybe Stranded will be sooo bad that all the RobxStar people will become RobxRae fans. I did look up on TV tome. Thanks for showing me the sight. **

**Solitaire parker: I love Disney songs too. They aren't as…lovey lovey as some other songs. I think they are more of friendship sort of songs. But hey, what do I know? I try to stand out. I don't really like to be boring. Makes life well boring. Hope you like this one.**

**Kali Donovan: Yay! The next chapter will be Mulan so hope you'll like that one too. **

**Blaze83: Ahh. No pencils! No pencils! They hurt more than swords! I think I've seen part of the real movie but I didn't really like it. It's more fun to watch the cartoons that real actors. **

**Azerathangle: Yeah I know. I was kinda short on time, so I had to rush a little bit. Sorry. **

**Mysteriousmagic: Alright. Been kinda rushed lately. That wasn't my favorite chapter. Hopefully this one will be better. **

**Evilsangle: Hey, I saw a commercial for that! I'll have to watch it sometime. Glad you liked at least one of the Disney songs. Hahaha!**

**Akanealways: Yeah sometimes I get lazy to log in too. And I can see Raven yelling that against Plasmas. HAKUNA MATATTA! Whew., that would have been funny. I am using Mulan in the next chapter. Ok, Zippity do dah I can probably do, but Small World. NO! Sorry but after an incident in Disneyland of going on that ride for a billion times you kinda get sick of it. **

**They call me Sweetsnow: Oh, sorry. No hard feelings, ok? Well when you think of the other half, let me know. **


	9. When will my reflection show

**Hiya peoples!**

**Chapter 9. Wow, I never really expected to get this far. I expected 2 chapters, maybe 3. Anyway, I will be having only 2 more chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry but I won't be able to update in a couple of weeks. You know summer vacation. Sorry. **

**Enjoy! **

Raven stared into the lake of Jump City. And just as she expected there sat her reflection staring right back at her. But she saw something more.

There was a girl. A girl that couldn't show emotion.

Raven sighed. She just wanted to be normal. But to her friends, they thought that she _was_ normal.

Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me.

She looked up from her mirror image and watched the rest of the team. They were playing the weekly 'super' football game. It was usual teams. Robin and Cyborg versus Beastboy and Starfire. And Raven? Raven was the referee, of course. Although she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Everyday,  
it's as if I play  
A part.

"Raven! That was a foul! Cyborg just face-masked me!" Beastboy complained.

"You don't even have a helmet on! And with that big head of yours, what else was I supposed to tackle!"

Raven sighed, ignoring their comments. It was just a stupid game after all.

"Having fun?" Robin sat next to her.

"Yeah, great," she answered watching Cyborg tackle Beastboy in cheetah form. "Just great."

She was doing it again. Hiding her true self. Hiding what she was really thinking. Raven turned back to the water.

_  
Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart.  
_

"What do you see?"

It was a simple question yet Raven had a hard time answering it.

"I see…" Raven rolled her eyes, "just a person in a purple cloak." __

Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  


Robin pushed her a little closer to the water.

"What do you really see?"

"A teenager, with a hood, dark, mysterious, hiding anything that makes her human," she replied wretchedly. Raven splashed the reflection away but it came back as pitiful as before.

_  
I am now,  
In a world  
Where I have to hide in my heart,  
and what I believe in.  
_

Robin, against Raven's will, pulled off her hood.

"Look harder," he imitated and leaned Raven closer to the water.

She smirked. "Seen Lion King lately?"

"Hey, I thought you haven't seen Disney movies."

"Everyone's seen the Lion King."

_But somehow,  
I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am.  
_

"So, what do you see?"

Raven, inches from the water, furrowed her brow in concentration.

"I don't know."

_  
Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
_

Robin's gaze pierced the back of her head.

He leaned his face next to hers. "You know what I see?" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" Her voice was almost silent.

_  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside?  
_

"I see a perfect girl, but…she's hiding a big secret. And now…" He paused.

"Now what?"

"Now she's all wet."

With that he pushed her in.

_  
There's a heart that must be free  
to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reason why  
_

Shocked, Raven fell into the ice water face first.

"Robin! You are so dead!"

He laughed in response.

Scooping up a handful of mud, Raven hurled it at Robin.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?  
_

Her aim was true for she hit him right in the face.

"Ah my eye!"

Raven stepped out of the water.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he dropped his act, "I have a mask."

Robin lunged forward and tackled her to the ground.

He expected an angry expression on her face but what Robin saw, astonished him beyond belief.

She was laughing…

_Must there be  
a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
_

"What's so funny?"

Raven continued to laugh.

"Is she ok?" Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg had walked over and were looking at Raven like she was crazy.

"I don't know."

Raven grabbed another ball of mud and slapped it in Robin's face. Then she rolled over and pushed him into the water.

Robin appeared from under the water gasping for breath while Raven was choking with laughter.

Suddenly, a nearby tree uplifted from its roots and hovered in the air.

Raven's laughter abruptly stopped.

She muttered her familiar chant and the tree slowly settled down to the ground.

"Cyborg?" Beastboy pulled the wide-eyed robot's arm, "I'm scared."

"Me too. Me too."

"Raven? Are you alright?" Robin put a wet gloved, hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she muttered and started to walk away.

"Raven?"

She stopped. "What."

"Your laughter…was it real? Or was it just your emotions playing tricks?"

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
_

Raven smiled. There was at least on thing she didn't have to make up.

"Yeah, it was real."

**A/N: Hope you liked. I actually got Raven to laugh in this one. Again, sorry I won't be able to update in a couple of weeks. Another thing, (disclaimer) Don't own, don't care so stop making me depressed. **

**For all you Disney freaks like me…**

Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me.

Everyday,  
it's as if I play  
A part.

Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart.

Chorus:

Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now,  
In a world  
Where I have to hide in my heart,  
and what I believe in.

But somehow,  
I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am.

Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free  
to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?

Must there be  
a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

oh, ooh yeah

**For all my faithful reviewers…**

**K. C. Whitestar: It was fun writing it. The songs are kinda hard to chose but I think that one was pretty good.**

**Moo: Me too. I saw it in band. (Yes I am a bando) But lucky for me I do own Tarzan, but not Hercules so I'm nor happy nor sad. Just neutral. **

**SOFO: Ah! Stalker! Sorry but I only have two more chapters left.**

**Azerathangle: Well here's the next one. Hope you like this one two.**

**Andrea10: Yay! Another Disney freak like me. And yes I do have that font on my computer. It _is _awesome. I would write some down on here but it doesn't show up on FF. Darn. Sorry I wont be able to update in a couple of weeks though. **

**BlackGothFearie: Um…It kinda depends when they come on. For me, it comes on at 3:00pm and 7:00pm. but I have satellite. For cable it come on at 6:00pm and 10:00pm. That's during the week. On Saturdays it comes on, I think, at 9:00am, 3:00pm, 4:00pm, and a new episode comes on at 5:00pm. But I'm not really sure when it comes on Kids WB but I think they have it on their website. Hope it helped. Glad you can have stories with the lyrics. Tell me when you get them on so I can read them.**

**Ainominako: shivers I will never, ever do that song. I went to Disneyland recently and my friends made me go on it 8 times. 8 TIMES! Those little dolls are scary.**

**TT: …um…oook, right, the Muses. :)**

**Blaze83: Ahhhh! Not the pencils! Anything but the pencils! But I can't update sooner! I'm going on vacation for two weeks! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I like superhero movies with real people too. Sorry I wont be able to update sooner! Now I'm going to have go through my whole vacation regretting it. lol**

**Tecna: Aw, thanks. Sorry I usually update every week, but it take me a whole week to write the sorry because I have like a billion writers blocks.**

**Solitaire parker: You haven't seen it? It's like the most awsomest episode ever. You should go on Worlds Finest Teen Titans and they have the reviews and pictures too. Raven totally kicks Slade's but at the end! It has some Robrae parts but raven spends moost of her time separated from her team. Godbless!**

**Lunafan: Thanks. Terribly sorry. I tried to make a chapter with that song but its REALLY hard because Raven isn't underwater and she doesn't have so much stuff like Ariel does and she doesn't have fins, or is a mermaid. Sorry. I tried though. Glad you reviewed and hope you like the rest of the chapters!**

**Half demon girl: Yeah, I'll read yours. I know I don't have to have songs for every chapter but I am running out of ideas too. Sorry. But there are two more chapters after this!**

**Pureangle86: I would but I am already ending he story. I did also try that one but it seemed a lot like other chapters in the story.**

**Laura: Thanks. Sorry I wont be able to update in a couple weeks.**

**Cutie: Awesome! I wish I had an ipod. But I'm saving up all money to buy Disney. in other words, I'm broke**

**Kali Donovan: …um right. This one's Mulan! To true, they can't deny it. But I almost cried when I saw Stranded. How could he do that! He didn't even really say it! You'll see**

**Raven Ariana: Thanks. Cyborg is that kind of guy. She couldn't obviously tell Beastboy, or all the BBRae shippers would have a fit. So Cyborg seems like a good person to tell. Glad I made you laugh, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Chica De Los Ojos café: There's a really obvious hint to what is next. Actually it's the only other Disney movie besides Mulan. hint hint**

**They call me Sweetsnow: Blank? …sweet. Sorry, but some people I know take things personally. I'm glad your not one of them! Glad you liked!**

**Evilsangle: You know…I think you are a Disney fan at heart, ut you just don't want to admit it! Sorry I cant update for a few weeks. **

**Rubianca: well, glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like the next chapter. **


	10. Can you Feel the Love Tonight

**Hiya Peoples,**

**This is of course the Lion King. How could I leave the biggest most awsomest, movie Disney has ever created out of my Disney themed story? I would be crazy! Of course, I am already a little crazy. Just a little. Anyway, Raven is playing Simba in this chapter. I'll be changing around the words in the song just a little to fit the purpose. **

**(Disclaimer: Don't own don't care sniffs Fine! I DO care!)**

**Enjoy!**

Beastboy walked casually down the hall tofu in hand. Suddenly he bumped into a huge metal wall.

"Ow!" Beastboy rubbed is almost broken nose. The door was slightly ajar and Cyborg was peering into the living room

"This stinks!"

Beastboy put the tofu he was eating behind is back. "Oh sorry."

"Not you! Them! Him. Her. Alone."

Beastboy peeked through the door. Raven and Robin were just sitting by the table talking.

"What's wrong with that?"

**Cyborg**: I can see what's happening.

**Beastboy**: What?

**Cyborg**: And they don't have a clue.

**Beastboy**: Who?

**Cyborg**: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; holds up two fingers our trio's down to two

**Beastboy**: Oh. even if he didn't know what Cyborg was talking about

**Cyborg: **Uses French accent The sweet caress of twilight; there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

"So, are you ready?"

"No. We need to turn the lights on." Raven walked over to the light switch and flicked it up.

He thought Raven liked the dark…"Alright. Now?"

"No, we uh…need to clean the dishes."

Robin stood up and walked over to Raven. "The dishes can wait."

"No, they must be done now. Besides, it's my turn."

"Fine I'll help."

"No I can do them by myself."

Robin sat down at the table watching her intently.

When she finished the last dish she sulkily walked back to him.

"Now?"

"No. The Game Station needs to be put away."

Robin shoved the controllers under the TV stand.

"We need to…clean the counter."

He grabbed a paper towel and quickly swiped the countertop.  
Raven was running out of excuses. "The windows need to be cleaned."

With a sigh Robin sprayed the windows with Windex and cleaned them.

"Now?"

"Fine." Raven walked to the table and sat down.

"So," Robin started, "why did y-"

"Wait! We need tea."

Aggravated, Robin walked to the stove, put a pot of water on it, then waited 5 minutes for the water to heat up.

They were right. Watched water does not boil.

"Okay," Robin placed two mugs of tea in front of them, "I need to know what's happening."

"What do you mean?" she asked even though she already knew what he was talking about.

"Your powers. What's happening? During your battles you've been losing control of your powers and various objects in the tower have been exploding."

She didn't answer.

"How did you get your powers anyway? How do they work? And what is affecting them so much that you can't control them?" he continued.

_So many things to tell him_

_But how to make him see_

_The truth about my past: Impossible!_

_He'd turn away from me_

"What about you? How did you learn to do martial arts and flips?"

Expecting a straightforward answer, she was surprised when Robin was takenaback.

"I-I trained with some martial artists."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

"Fine. You don't tell of your past, I won't tell about mine. But you still have to answer why you are losing control."

"Why are you asking me anyway?" Raven answered venomously.

"Because I think that if you confess what's bothering you then you can gain control again. Just like what happened with your fear."

She couldn't tell him. Too much was at stake. Her dignity. Her pride. It would never be the same. And if Beastboy found out he would taunt her forever. Hmmm, Beastboy.

"It's Beastboy's fault."

"Beastboy?" Whatever answer he was thinking of, it wasn't that.

_She's holding back she's hiding_

_But what I can't decide _

_Why won't she be the love I know she has_

_The love I see inside_

"He's been so annoying. He keeps making stupid jokes about us."

"Us?"

"He keeps saying that we are little lovebirds."

"I do not!" Beastboy whispered from behind the door, "Why would I say that?"  
"Shut up." Cyborg slapped him on the head.

"Wait. You don't think…" Beastboy gave a dorky grin, "No it can't be. Him? And Her?"

Cyborg nodded. "But you say anything and I'll rip you to pieces." He turned back into their peephole.

"What are you talking about? Cy, it's called blackmail!"

He turned around and started scheming his devilish plan.

"Beastboy! Be quiet! You're going to get us caught!" Cyborg shushed him.

Just as he said that, Beastboy stumbled in the dark and fell with a hard bang against the door.

Both Robin and Raven heads shot up.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Shh."

Raven sneaked over next to the door. She sensed…one?…no two people were here. She grimaced. Spies.

She slowly walked into the hallway. It was dark, but they were here. Somewhere.

"Raven? Is there anyone there?"

Raven bent down and picked up something white from the ground.

"Tofu," she muttered.

"Raven?" A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Robin asked.

"What?"

"Well, since your not going to tell me what the problem with your powers are, I figured we'd watch a movie."

"Um…sure I guess."

"Good. I have the perfect one."

He put a cassette in the VCR and sat on the couch next to Raven. A little too close for her taste. She tried to scoot away but Robin had put an arm around her shoulder restricting her from movement.

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yup. You said you haven't seen it so what better time than now?"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony _

_With all its living things_

"Cyborg what are we going to do? They're watching a movie! That's the most romantic thing they could do!" Beastboy whispered frantically.

"Don't panic. I'll figure something out." He started pushing random buttons on his arm.

"You came back."

"Of course I came back," Belle said as she stroked the Beast's face. She watched as the last pedal of the rose fell to the ground.

"Belle, I'm sorry," his voice became haggard and unsteady.

"No don't say that. You'll get through this."

"Belle, I-I…" His eyes closed and he let out a final breath.

"No," Tears stung Belle's eyes and she buried her face in his chest, "I love you, I love you."

Suddenly it stopped and the screen became fuzzy.

"Yes," Cyborg victoriously punched the air, "It took and hour but I finally stopped the movie." He took a quick look around. "Beastboy wake up!"

"What…I'm awake I'm awake."

"I stopped the movie!" he repeated.

"So that means no romantic ending! Nice job Cyborg."

Raven quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "What happened?" She looked around and found she was lying on Robin's chest. Yet she couldn't bring herself to move.

"I don't know," he tried to get up.

"Don't move," Raven mumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm comfortable."

Robin looked down. Raven was on the verge of sleeping. Now would be the perfect chance. The perfect chance to tell her what he'd been hiding for three months.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the nights uncertainties_

_Love is where they are _

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

He cleared his throat. "You now when you were ill?"

"…yeah."

"Well, you said something when you were sick. I told you it was nothing but you actually told me that you…loved me."

There was no answer.

She could have been two things. Silent with shock, or…

"Asleep," Robin smiled, "Good night Raven." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

Cyborg turned away from their peekhole and wiped a tear from his eye.

**Cyborg: **And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed Beastboy sniffs

**Beastboy: **His carefree days with us are history

**Both: **In short our pal is doomed

**A/N: I am back! Yay! Sorry it took so long because I was on vacation. But don't worry, the last chapter will be on time! Hoped you liked. Something horrible happened today. I was going to watch Beauty and the Beast and the stupid VCR broke it! So i had to guess on the movie part. If you have the write lines, PLEASE tell me! stupid VCR For all you Disney freaks like me here's the whole song although I think if you were a Disney fan like me you should know the whole song. **

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_So many things to tell her _

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past: Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

_He's holding back he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide _

_Why wont he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony _

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the nights uncertainties_

_Love is where they are _

**For all my faithful reviewers…**

**tt: I'm gonna update here and now! Hope this is soon enough for you**

**Reggie Tuesday: I love laughing. It's so...funny. Glad you liked.**

**3rubberband3: I did see The End pt1! It was totally AWSOME! And he did hold her hand! Why? Because he loves her. And in Birthmark. Who was the one that she revived? Robin. And in Fear Itself, who caught her when she was falling? Not BB. Robin. And in Titan Rising who grabbed her shoulder to make sure she was ok? Robin. whew ok I'm done. Cyxstar huh? Never thought of that. robxrae all the way! **

**Marlyssa: Glad you came back. I was wondering where you went. I was going to sent a search team after you. Hope you like.**

**teentitansdreamer92: I used one of your lines from your review in this chapter. Hope that's ok. If not I totally understand and I'll change it. And yes Cyborg knows and now Beastboy does too. Now how do I break it to Starfire?**

**K. C. Whitestar: Thanks. I was thinking about that one too but it was very hard to do. I couldn't write it without it sounding like all the other chapters.**

**Blaze83: Ah! Don't scare me! I don't want them to remove my story! I would cry. I did have a good time on vacation. I went to Hume Lake then Las Vegas, then Lake Mead. Adn we stayed in a boat for 5 days. It was Awsome!**

**BlackGothFaerie: Hey you are just like me! I tend to quote random lines. Actually, I just saw Lion King 1 1/2 and i was singing Dig A Tunnel for like 30 minutes. Those muskrats are so funny! Email me when you get some stories up! Disney Freaks rule the world! **

**moo: I love Mulan! And even though I have not seen it as much as you have the swords and arrows and all that stuf is so cool.**

**MistressofAzerath: Hey, it's almost over so don't worry. Glad you liked the song. Hope you like this one too.**

**evilsangle: Ha! you do like Disney! I knew it. **

**Kali Donovan: The last time I saw Mulan was in Band. ok I'm a bando. Stop laughing at me Yes Robin is an idiot. And if you were going to tell someone you like them don't say "I think it's cool...that you are...the strongest girl I know." Geeze! What kind of line is that! Write like the wind. Ha Pocahontas! I like that!**

**Akanealways: She blows it up? Oooooo, that sounds good. I will finally have my revenge! clears throat Anyway, yes my friends are evil and that is why they are my friends. Weird, I know. Lucky bum, i want to go to Disneyland...**

**They Call me SweetSnow: gasp Your friend...hasn't seen...hasn't seen the...Lion King! You will bring me her right now so i can show it to her! Yes, i was a little scared writing it but hakuna mattata. **

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Yup you guessed it. A parody huh? I'm starting a story that's sort of like Tarzan but Beauty and the Beast? hmm..that is so crazy it just might work!**

**Tecna: I get by. Glad you liked it. Sorry it has to end so soon. **

**AinoMinako: Glad you liked the line. I know it's a little OOC but i meant it to be that way i think Hope you like this chapter.**

**Azerathangle: Yay! I'm happy you are happy! **


	11. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Hiya peoples,**

**Ok, this is it. The end, the finish, the big finale. And hopefully it's as good as I'm emphasizing it to be. I thank all my reviewers for being with me from the beginning. I'll have answers to reviews at the end. And also dedications. Yes dedications. Lots of people to dedicate this to. **

**I do not own ANY Disney Songs. They are Walt Disney and his family. Or the Teen Titans. They are DC comic's. **

**Enjoy! **

"Raaaaaaaven? Time to wake up."

All he heard was a muffled groan from inside. "It's too early. I won your little chess game so I don't have to make you breakfast."

"Breakfast? I have to take you to Disneyland."

"Disneyland?"

"Yeah you won remember? So we are going to Disneyland. The whole team is waiting already."

"Ugh, the whole team?"

"I mentioned Disneyland and they all started to pack."

"Robin!" Beastboy called from the living room, "Tell Raven to hurry up!"

"What is this Disneyland you speak of?" Starfire chirped up.

"It's the most wonderful place in the world. There are rides, people in costumes, and they have the best churros in the world!"

"I would like to go to Disneyland!"

"C'mon Raven," Robin pleaded through the door, "It'll be fun."

"No. I'll just stay her and watch the tower."

After 5 hours in the T-car Raven was being dragged down Main Street.

"Look Raven! There are little mouse dolls everywhere! And look! A store of candy! And those are the delightful churros Beastboy spoke of!"

"Yes, I see the churros, Starfire," Raven said dully. Although, she had to admit that the Disneyland workers did a good job making the place all pink and sparkly.

She hated it.

"Star, I'll show you Toon Town!" Beastboy lead Starfire over to the weird city.

"Then can we go to Tomorrowland?" Cyborg asked following them like a puppy-dog.

"C'mon Raven, lets go to the Haunted Mansion," Robin grasped her hand and pulled her towards New Orleans Square.

"Welcome to the Haunted Mansion ladies and gentlemen. Please step into the dead center of the room. The _dead_ center."

"Wow, Robin. This is sooooo scary."

He smiled. "Just wait."

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Uh…Robin? Is this supposed to happen?"

"Don't worry Raven. I am right here."

"I'm not afraid," she said annoyingly.

"Never said you were. Wait a sec. Look up."

Raven looked up. "What the…" She let out a gasp when she figured out what it was.

Much to Raven's relief the lights turned on and they were led out of the room.

"C'mon there's more."

"What? That wasn't it?"

"Of course not. C'mon," he sat down in the seat and Raven sat next to him.

Raven let out a small groan as the chair started moving.

"Are you ok Raven?"

"Um…yeah. Just a little freaked out."

"You mean scared."

"No. Freaked out."

Suddenly a robotic ghost head popped in front of her. She gave a yelp before the robot was enveloped in black magic and blown off.

"Scared," Robin said smiling.

Another head popped out and Raven jumped in her seat.

"And you say this is the happiest place on Earth?" she said doubtfully.

Suddenly the ride stopped.

"I'm sorry. Some ghosts have invaded our technical functions. Please stay in your dooom-buggies."

"Oh great."

"Just relax Raven. They'll get it moving in a little bit."

"How do I relax when there's a little girl in front of me saying, _Come back…come back…" _

Robin put his arm over her shoulder and Raven sucked in her breath.

"It won't take that long."

_There's a sweet surrender_

_To the rush of day _

_When the heat of the rolling world _

_Can be turned away _

"Excuse me." A teen stepped out of his car next to Raven.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have your autograph. I heard you were a big superhero in Jump City."

She gave him a strange look. "Uh…sure. What's your name?"

"Hank."

"Right. Ok Hank. There you go."

She gave the paper back to the boy.

"Thanks. And I was wondering if you wanted to go on Space Mountain with me."

"No," Robin answered.

"Dude I think that's the girl's decision."

"I know what you are going to do. You're going to take her the Space Mountain and then after the ride, when you're in the dark, you're going to try to lay a smooch on her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Hank.

The teen looked surprised. "N-no, why would you think that?"

"Yeah, Robin. What made you come up with that idea?" Raven shot a skeptical look his way.

"I was…I was going to…it's because I heard all your friends talking about it. That's right. So you can go back to your seat now."

Embarrassed, Hank walked back to his friends.

Robin turned to her. "What?"

"What really made you think of that idea?"

"I-I just figured it out."

"I bet you've tried that with some girl before," she guessed.

"No, I swear I haven't."

"Or he's going to try it today," Hank called out.

The remark made them both blush.

"Why I otta…" Robin stood up in his chair and walked towards Hank's seat.

Raven put a wall between them. "Stop. Robin, just let it go."

"You better pucker up, 'cause you'll be getting a kiss today," he said and started making kissing noises.

Robin's eyes widened as Raven stood up in her seat. "Uh-oh."

"What did you say?" Raven asked angrily.

"Uh...Raven? I'm going to go outside and get a churro."

"Ok Robin," Raven replied, "I'll be there in a second."

With that, Robin ran as fast as he could out of the ride. He was followed by a high-pitched scream and a very smug Raven.

"What did you do to him?" Robin asked timidly.

"Well, the ride's going to be broken for a few hours, and Hank got to meet some _real _ghosts."

"So…you want to go on another ride?"

"I guess."

"What about Space Mountain?"

He got a _very _disapproving look from Raven.

"Joking," He held up his hands in defense, "I was just joking."

"You'd better be."

He sighed in relief. "What about Splash Mountain?"

"That sounds a lot like Space Mountain to me."

"It's not," he assured her.

After two and a half hours of waiting in line, they finally got inside the log.

"Robin, why is my seat all wet?"

He smiled. "Hence the word _splash._"

"No," Raven stood up in her seat.

Robin grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down in her seat.

"Is this really necessary?" Raven asked when Robin didn't let go of her arms.

"Yes."

She crossed her arms and with a grim face sat down.

"Zippity-do-dah Zippity-ay! My oh my what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine headed my way. Zippity-do-dah Zippity-ay!"

"What is this?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"The ride. Hey look! A squirrel!" He pointed at the creature playing the banjo.

"Wow, this is _so _great," she muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly Raven was pushed back in her seat as the log went down the waterfall and she was splashed with gallons of water.

"Mr. Bluebird's on my shoulder, it's the truth, it's factual everything is-"

The rabbit was interrupted as a black ball surrounded its head and it exploded off its shoulders.

"Robin," she asked as Robin helped her out of the log, "Why am I all wet and you're not?"

"Uh-right. Because you were in the front," he replied, hoping she would buy it.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

All the water from the ride formed into a sphere and fell on Robin.

"There's your _splash,_" Raven remarked and left a wet Robin standing in disbelief.

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior _

_Just to be with you_

"Let's just go on the teacups."

He started to walk but Raven stopped him.

"I have a better way."

She grabbed his hands and started to levitate.

"Whoa, Raven, are you sure?"

"Just hold on."

"Yeah but what I you dr-Ah!"

She levitated into the air.

"Where are the teacups?"

"That way," he said and nodded in the direction.

She was halfway there when Robin started yelling.

"Stop!"

She almost dropped him and it took a while to get a good grip on his hands again.

"Robin, don't do that! You could have gotten killed!"

Robin paid no heed. "Look it's Pluto! Drop us there!"

Raven rolled her eyes and levitated back to the ground.

As soon as Robin touched the cement he ran over to Pluto dragging Raven along.

"Ok Raven you stand by Pluto and I'll take a picture," Robin said producing a camera from his belt.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like dogs _or _pictures."

"C'mon. It'll be fun."

"I am soaking wet. And if you think I'll stand by some guy in a dog costume to take a picture you are…"

She was interrupted when Pluto picked her up and set her down beside him.

"What do you think you're doing? I'll…"

Too late. Robin snapped the picture.

"What? Robin!"

"You rock Pluto!" Robin cheered.

Pluto gave the thumbs up sign and moved on the next child.

"Robin I never said you could take that picture!"

"What. Do I need an invitation?

"Yeah, one would be nice."

"Starfire doesn't care if I take a picture."

Silence.

"C'mon let's go on the teacups."

_And can you feel the love tonight _

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer _

_That we got this far_

Robin sat her down in the cup.

"Ok, close the door."

"What kind of sick mind made up this ride?"  
"Ok ready? Just spin the wheel in the middle."  
Raven hesitantly began to turn the wheel and the teacup started whirling around. Soon she was going faster and faster.

"Raven you may want to slow down a little bit," Robin warned.

She ignored him and continued to spin faster.

"Uh, Raven? I'm feeling a little sick."

"C'mon Robin this is fun," she said giving an evil grin.

Robin held his mouth shut and turned a light shade of green.

Finally the ride ended and Robin stumbled off the cup.

"Let's do that again."

Much to Robin's relief his communicator started beeping and Cyborg appeared on the screen.

"Hey, are you two lovebirds having fun?"

"We are not lovebirds. Now what did you want?" Robin whispered.

Raven stepped beside him.

"Hi Raven. I was just talking about you and R-"

"What did you call for Cyborg," Robin interrupted.

"Oh yeah, the Electric Parade is coming on pretty soon so you guys better get your butts over here."

"Ok. I'm going to show Raven Indiana Jones and after that we'll meet you at the Plaza Inn."

"Indiana Jones! That's not very romantic! You guys should go on…"

Robin shut the communicator cutting Cyborg off.

"Romantic? What did he mean?"

"N-nothing. C'mon the Electric parade starts in an hour."

Raven grabbed his hands and levitated to Adventureland.

_And can you feel the love tonight _

_How it's laid to rest _

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _

_Believe the very best _

"This is an unusual place," Raven observed as they entered the tan Jeep.

The car jerked forward and Raven almost hit the seat in front of her.

"Fun," she groaned.

"Close your eyes," Robin said quickly. Raven didn't pay attention.

"For those who look into my eyes shall face certain DOOM!"

"What was that all about?"

"You didn't hear him?"

She smirked. "I looked him right in the eye and I'm still here aren't I?"

Suddenly a snake came inches from her head making her scream and grab Robin's arm.

He laughed. "Told you."

Suddenly a vision flashed before her.

Robin was sitting next to her bed. As for herself, she looked very sick. She was mumbling something and Robin was looking down at her.

But I have to hide it. Lock it away. Put it behind a barricade. But you showed me how to feel emotion. Showed me to smile, to laugh. But still I can't show you how much I love you. I'm too…weak."

"Um…Raven? Can I have my arm back please?"

She blushed and hurriedly let go. "Um, yeah. Sorry." So it wasn't a dream. She had really told him. Finally after a few seconds the realization stuck her like a thunderbolt.

He knew!

The thought screamed over and over again in her head making her sick to her stomach.

"Raven? You ok?" He grabbed her shoulder.

"No. I mean, yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

He knew but he never told her. For three months he had been hiding it. That's why he made her dance, took her on those motorcycle rides, watching Beauty and the Beast with her…

"We made it right on time. Let's go to Main Street for the Parade."

She broke out of her daze and stared at him. "Robin? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Um…Never mind." She sighed and looked down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Still not convinced, Robin held out his hand with a smile. "C'mon let's go to the Parade."

She offered a smile in return, took his hand, and flew to the center of Disneyland.

_There's a time for everyone _

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn _

"Cyborg, Cyborg, where are you guys?" Robin was trying to contact the rest of his team to no prevail.

"Cyyyyyybooooooorg," he said fiddling around with communicator.

"Robin what are you doing?"

"Just trying to find out where Cyborg is."

Suddenly the half-robot appeared on the screen looking very distressed.

"Starfire wanted to go on the It's a Small World ride seven times. We finally had to drag her away to go on-ow! Hey watch it!"

A man just bumped into him moving him a couple feet. "What about you?"

"Raven managed to break two rides. And she emphasized the splash in Splash Mountain." Raven turned away in embarrassment.

Cyborg gave a small chuckle. "This place is packed. We might not be able to meet up at one-"

"OW!" The screen showed Beastboy in the background clutching his foot. "Someone stepped on my toe!"

"That is not nice! They should apologize," Starfire flew up trying to find the attacker.

Glances shot up and everyone started pointing at Tameranian.

"Look it's Tinkerbell!"

"I want her autograph!"

"Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell! Over here!"

"I'm going to have to call you back," Cyborg said and turned to Starfire who was now being bombarded with pictures and scraps of paper.

The screen shut off and Robin turned to Raven.

"So much for that," Raven shrugged.

"I know. Why don't we find a spot to sit?"

He grabbed her hand for what she thought was the billionth time that day. And every time it sent a tingle up her arm and the blood rush up to her cheeks.

_There's a rhyme and reason _

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager _

_Becomes in time with yours _

"Right here." Robin sat her down on the curb.

He couldn't believe it. Raven was smiling. She was looking around in wonder at all the characters walking around. There was a gleam in her eyes that only a child would have.

This was it. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"When you were sick, you told me-"

"Stop," she put her finger to his lips, " I know. Robin, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. It was-"

Robin suddenly moved forward and kissed Raven gently on the lips. She felt a tingle run through her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to welcome you to Main Street to witness one of the most magical display of lights on Earth. And now, The Electrical Parade!"

"I think I've found them!" Beastboy shouted to Cyborg and Starfire.

Cyborg pushed his way through the crowd. "Ro-" He suddenly stopped and smiled.

"Hey Cyborg wait up! There's Robin and Raven! Aw man!"

"Told you they'd kiss at Disneyland," Cyborg said triumphantly, "You owe me twenty."

Grumbling Beastboy gave Cyborg a twenty-dollar bill. "Man, that was for the arcade."

Starfire came up behind them. "What are we looking at?" She froze.

"Star? You alright?"

She forced a smile. "Yes. This is most delightful. Robin and Raven have finally shown their affection for each other." To prove her point she made a weak laugh.

Feeling the lack of air the two teens parted.

"Hey this isn't Space Mountain but what the heck," Robin remarked.

She gave a soft laugh and moved forward for another kiss.

"This really is the happiest place on Earth."

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _

_Believe the very best _

**A/N: So that was it. All I ask is one thing. Just tell me your favorite chapter and I'll be happy. For all the Disney freaks like me here's the expanded version of Can You Feel the Love Tonight. **

_There's a sweet surrender_

_To the rush of day _

_When the heat of the rolling world _

_Can be turned away _

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior _

_Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight _

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer _

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight _

_How it's laid to rest _

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _

_Believe the very best _

_There's a time for everyone _

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn _

_There's a rhyme and reason _

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager _

_Becomes in time with yours _

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _

_Believe the very best _

For all my faithful reviewers… 

**Neko: Aw, thanks. I try my best. **

**tt: I'm sorry this is the last chapter. And yes watching movies is always fun.**

**Chica De Loss Ojos Café: I love your parody idea but I just remembered that my Beauty and the Beast tape broke in the VCR. But no worries! I will try to do anything in my power to get that movie. **

**Mudd26: Hey. I love the Lion King too! Well, Robin didn't really tell her. She kinda fell asleep. But she figured it out in this chapter! And don't shut up. I love it when people talk.**

**AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Hi! Glad you liked the chapter. Well, yeah, I guess lying is pretty bad but if she told Robin the truth then there'd be no point to this chapter. Hope you liked this one.**

**K. C. Whitestar: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Bunnysquirrel: Yay! Your computer's fixed! I am glad I renewed you passion for Disney. And I cry EVERY time I see the Lion King. It's so sad! Thanks for putting my story on your favorites. You made my day. **

**Raven .101: Yeah, I had a fun time writing that chapter. Robin kinda is like Aladdin and Raven is pretty much like Jasmine **

**Wolf Warrior: Brother Bear? Wow, I've only seen that movie once. I know, I should be ashamed. Yeah, I'll check your story out. **

**BlackGothFearie: gasp I am hurt! The ONLY and I say the ONLY reason I waited ten chapters was because I was going to let Beastboy know but not know too early because he would be a good Pumba. And Beastboy could not know too early or else it would ruin everything. And Finding Nemo! It's about a fish for goodness sakes! And yes, I do know the Lion King by heart. I even have the soundtrack. And yes, I'd love to read your story. Send it to me ASAP. But I might take a long time to read it because I'm going to be gone for two weeks. But I WILL read it. I would be thrilled if you made a website called Disney Freaks. Hope you like this chapter. Later.**

**Jadeflower82: Yeah, Lion King is positively the best Disney movie ever. And I think Disney songs are better to use because there are so many Disney songs that are like Raven and Robin and their connection. And the last chapter was one of my favorites too. Glad you liked. **

**Tecna: Aw, you guys make me so happy! Rock on!**

**Ravenroxz22: I totally agree. Lion King is the best. And they're going to Disneyland right here right now. Hope you liked. I know you've been waiting for a while.**

**Mysti-eyed: I know! It would have been cool to get to know you better.**

**Kali Donovan: Well actually I'm technically not a bando anymore. But I do play the piano. does that count? And raccoons are so awesome. Meeko was funny in Pocahontas. And yes, you are sounding very old-wise-man-on-mountain. Should I start calling you sensei?**

**They Call Me Sweetsnow: Timone and Pumba show? Why was I not told they have a Timone and Pumba show? Lion King is awesome. I have that one video. But my Beauty and the Beast got wrecked. sniffs Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Evilsangle: What? How could you? One day I'll make you watch that movie until you like it. Mwhahaha! Hope this chapter wasn't a bad song for you.**

**DEDICATIONS sniff sniff I promised myself I wouldn't cry**

I'd like you to know this is not in any order.

**BlackGothFearie: A true Disney Freak that I hope one day can get lyrics on her fanfics. When you get that Disney website up, I want you to email me. My hat's off to you!**

**Moo: With me from the very beginning. Awesome reviews, and a simple yet satisfying name.**

**AinoMinako: Another one from the beginning. And the only one who was brave enough to criticize my work. in a good way Thanks, I don't know where I would be without you.**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: My favorite name to write and finally after 10 chapters I can write her name without having to look up and down from the computer. With me from my first chapter. **

**Evilsangle: Although not a fan of Disney, I think you still have that wonder for Disney inside you. You just have to find it. **

**To all my reviewers that read and reviewed my first story. Thanks to all you guys! **

**And last but defiantly not least, I'd like to thank Disney for letting me to use their songs and story lines. Walt Disney, you are the greatest! **

**I do not own ANY Disney Songs. They are Walt Disney and his family. Or the Teen Titans. They are DC comic's. **


End file.
